All Thanks To That Damn Dog
by DreamGirlSeddie
Summary: Kendall's getting married and someone needs to 'bark' some sence into Logan to stop the wedding. KOGAN


**My math exam went horrible! I felt like crying afterwards :'( Yesterday I had my Dutch exam and that was SO freaking easy! I have my English exam tomorrow. I don't think that's gonna be a problem because I'm pretty good in English :P Then Monday I have Deutsch and then I'm done! Then I'm freeee and then I'll have to wait for the results! **** So wish me luck! I hope I'll pass! **

**So. I thought 'I'm bored, lets make a Kogan One-Shot'. So... HI :D Anyways I hope you guys like this one-shot! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Logan Mitchell sighed as he walked into his house. Actually it was his and his ex-boyfriend's, Kendall Knight, house. Logan shook his head to try and forget about Kendall, once again. He didn't need to be reminded of the blonde, the love of his life who left him for someone else. Logan was greeted with a bark. Logan smiled as he looked down. Logan kneeled down and petted his dog with a smile.

"Hey Shads.'' Logan whispered with a smile and petted the dog's head.

Shadow was a black lab and was now 3 years old. Logan smiled when he remembered how he got the dog.

* * *

_Logan walked into the house._

"_Ken, I'm home!'' He shouted. Suddenly there was a loud bark._

"_Kendall?'' Logan called out again._

_Suddenly Logan heard the sound of sharp nails scratching against the wooden floor. A black figure came around the corner and tackled Logan down to the ground. Logan groaned when he hit the floor. He looked up and saw a black lab standing with his front paws on his chest. The dog was panting and was wagging his tail madly while he looked at Logan in curiosity. _

"_Dog.'' Logan said confused. The dog barked and licked Logan's face._

_Logan laughed and pushed the dog back. He petted the dog's head. _

"_Hey boy. Who do you belong to?'' Logan asked the dog with a smile._

"_He's ours.''_

"_Excuse me?'' Logan looked up at Kendall who was leaning against the wall looking at Logan and the dog._

"_He's ours.'' Kendall repeated with a smile._

_Logan sighed and stood up. "Kendall. I told you I wasn't ready for a dog.''_

"_Please, Logie? I mean, look at him!''_

_Logan looked down and the dog stared up at him with his big brown eyes. It felt like the dog was convincing Logan to keep him with them. Logan sighed deeply._

"_Kenda-" Logan started but stopped when he looked at Kendall. _

"_Oh dear god, not you too!'' he groaned._

_Kendall was giving him the famous puppy eyes and pout. Kendall knew Logan couldn't resist them. Logan looked back at the dog who was looking the same at Logan. Logan felt his heart melt when he saw those eyes and broke._

"_Okay fine,'' Logan said. "He can stay.''_

_Kendall fist pumped and the black dog barked happily._

_Logan laughed and kneeled down next to the dog. He petted the dog's fur. Kendall kneeled down to and rubbed the dog's back._

"_What are we gonna call this big guy?'' Logan asked as he looked at Kendall. _

"_I was thinking about Shadow. I mean, since he's black and you can't see him when it's dark out. It's like... a running Shadow!'' Kendall said excitedly. _

_Logan chuckled at his boyfriend's excitment. "Then Shadow it is.''_

_Kendall cheered and wrapped his arms around Logan's neck. "Thanks, Logie. I love you."_

"_Love you too.''_

* * *

Shadow whined softly, as if he knew what Logan was thinking about. He licked Logan's cheek and Logan smiled.

"At least I'll always have you, big guy.'' Logan said smiling and hugged Shadow.

"I love you Shadow. So much.'' Logan sighed and Shadow barked softly.

* * *

"Logan. Dude. What do you want? Die old with that dog?''

"Shut up, James. Just because you don't like dogs doesn't mean you have to hate Shadow!'' Logan growled at his best friend.

"You know what that dog from the neighbours did to me when I was little!'' James exclaimed.

"It was a CHIHUAHUA and she LICKED your HAIR!'' Logan said, causing Carlos to burst out in laughter.

"NOBODY is allowed to touch the hair! Not even a dog!'' James growled.

"Except for me.'' Carlos said with a smirk and ran his hand over James' hair, earning a smile from him.

"How cute this is. I have to go.'' Logan said, standing up.

"Why?'' The pretty brunette asked his best friend.

"Shadow doesn't like being alone for this long. He's gonna miss me, then he's gonna bark and annoy the neighbours.'' Logan said, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"You spent all your time with that dog!''

"Babe, leave Logan alone. Shadow is the only thing that reminds him from Kendall.'' Carlos piped in between.

Logan sighed and ignored the look of sympathy James gave him.

"I don't miss Kendall, okay? He left me for someone else and I don't need HIM.'' Logan said.

"Okay, okay. Call us when you wanna hang out. We're here for you, buddy.''

Logan smiled and James and Carlos and then left, on his way to his house.

* * *

Logan walked into his house, only this time he wasn't greeted by Shadow.

"Shadow, I'm home!'' Logan called, but didn't hear the excited sound of nails scratching the wooden floor.

Suddenly he heard a bark fromt he livingroom and walked towards the sound.

"Shadow there y-" Logan stopped talking when he saw the person who was petting Shadow.

Shadow didn't seem to notice the uneasy look on Logan's face and happily jumped up against his leg, trying to get his attention. But Logan had only attention for that someone that was standing in his livingroom. Because that someone was his ex-boyfriend. That someone was Kendall.

"K-K-Kendall...'' Logan stuttered. He slightly petted Shadow's head.

"Hi Logan.'' Kendall said smiling slightly.

Oh god, Logan missed that voice. He missed his dirty blond hair, his green eyes, his slightly to big nose, his thick eyebrows. Logan had missed Kendall so much.

"W-What are you doing here?'' Logan asked walking over to Kendall to give him a hug.

"I came to see if you were still living here. I uh...'' Kendall swung the spare key in front of his face.

"I never gave the spar key back and... I was in town... I actually wanted to ask you something.'' Kendall said nervously.

Logan's heart sped up. "O-Okay... what do you wanna ask..?''

Kendall looked down at the floor as he spoke. "Lucy and I are getting married and I was wondering if you would like to be... my best man.''

It felt like Logan just had been punched into the stomach. Kendall was getting married. Kendall wasn't his anymore. He never would be his anymore. It hurt Logan so bad. Logan didn't like it. He couldn't do it. He couldn't be Kendall's best man and see Kendall happily get married with Lucy. He couldn't. He just couldn't.

"No.'' Logan whispered and scratched Shadow behind his ear.

Kendall looked up. "What?'' He asked.

"I can't and I won't. If that's everything you wanna ask me, then you should leave.'' Logan said and tried his best to blink his tears away when he spoke.

Kendall sighed and put a card on the table. He brushed passed Logan and walked outside.

Logan heard the door slam shut. That was when Logan broke. He sat down on the couch and covered his face with his hand as he started to sob. He lost Kendall forever. He could never get him back. Shadow layed down beside him and put his head in his lap in a comforting gesture. Logan laughed through his tears and kissed the dog's head.

"At least I'll always have you.'' Logan said again and scratched Shadow's ears.

Logan reached over and grabbed the card from the table. He opened it and read the wedding invitation. It was in two weeks. Logan snorted. He knew Kendall wasn't ready for this, he just did it to make Lucy happy. He knew how pursuing Lucy could be. Logan sighed and stroked Shadow's head who was sleeping soundly in his lap. Logan crawled next to Shadow and fel asleep too.

* * *

"But you HAVE to go! It's Kendall's WEDDING!'' Carlos exclaimed at Logan two weeks later.

Today Kendall was getting married and Logan never got over it. He just didn't want to be there and see how happy Lucy and Kendall were together. He wasn't ready and he couldn't take it.

"I'm not in the mood, Carlos.'' Logan said and let the latino boy in.

Carlos sat down on the couch and Logan sat down next to him.

"But it's your best friend's wedding! Who would want to miss that?''

"I'm not ready okay?! You guys were right! I still love Kendall and I can't move on! I just can't stand it to see him so happy when I feel so miserable..." Logan whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Carlos sighed and pulled Logan into a comforting hug.

"I understand it, Logan. I know it hurts. I think I would do the same if James would ever leave me and get happily married three years later.'' Carlos said with a small smile.

Logan softly smiled too. "James would never leave you, he loves you too much.''

Carlos smiled and looked at his watch. "I have to go Logan. Are you sure you're not coming along?''

Logan nodded. "Really sure. Go and have fun.''

Carlos waved and then left. Logan fell back against the couch and closed his eyes, enjoying the silence before it was disturbed by a loud bark. Logan looked up and saw Shadow stand in front of him.

"What?'' Logan asked and sat up straight.

Shadow barked loudly again. He looked at Logan, to the door and back at Logan.

"You gotta go outside...?'' Logan asked confusedly.

Shadow huffed. He looked at the wedding card, then at Logan, then at the door and back at Logan.

"Oh no. I'm not going.'' Logan said stubbornly and crossed his arms.

Shadow started to bark loudly and showed his teeth.

"Don't bark at me like that!'' Logan snapped.

Shadow growled and showed his teeth again.

"Alright, alright! I'm going!'' Logan said slightly annoyed and walked up the stairs.

He suddenly stopped walking and scrunched his eyebrow up.

"Did I just... had an argument with my _dog_?!" Logan asked himself before walked futher up the stairs.

* * *

"If anyone things Kendall and Lucy should not be wed, object now or be silent forever."

Lucy smiled at Kendall and Kendall nervously smiled back.

"Then I declare hereby Kendall and Lucy-"

"STOP!'' A voice echoed through the silent room.

Everyone turned around and Lucy gasped.

Logan stood there bent over, leaning on his knees, panting.

Kendall let Lucy's hands drop and ran over to his best friend.

"Logan?!'' He asked and wrapped his arms around his waist to keep him up.

James and Carlos shared a look and then smiled at their two best friends.

"Kendall...'' Logan panted. "You can't marry Lucy.''

Several gasps were heard and Kendall raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Why not? What do you mean?'' Kendall asked as he stared into Logan's brown orbs that were filled with love.

Suddenly Kendall felt it, Logan didn't have to say a thing. He understood it the moment he looked into Logan's eyes. Kendall leaned in and kissed Logan on the lips. Again gasps were heard but Kendall and Logan didn't care. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and kissed him back, enjoying the feeling of his lips against Kendall's. He had missed this so much. He was so glad Kendall still felt the same towards him too. Kendall broke the kiss and both boys were slightly breatheless.

"Why now?'' Kendall asked, softly panting and stroked Logan's cheek.

"Let's just say someone beat some sence into me.'' Logan chuckled.

Kendall stared at him confusedly.

"And who might that be?'' He asked curiously.

Logan smirked. "Shadow.''

Kendall laughed and Logan smiled. "All thanks to that damn dog.'' Kendall said as he wrapped his arms around Logan.

* * *

**Done! I found this rather good, actually **** So when Shadow 'barked' some sence into Logan, that was when my dog started barking too :P Like **_**really**_** loud... So anyways.. reviews make me smile, so please review! :D**

**Much love!xxx**


End file.
